The field of the present invention is directed to construction hardware for the mounting of utilities.
Building structures frequently require the mounting of conduit, pipe and miscellaneous architectural, decorative and mechanical devices thereto. To do so, a wide variety of brackets and other hardware have been developed. Such hardware is frequently, if not universally the subject of building code requirements, UL specifications and the like. Offset hangers have been employed for the mounting of pipe and conduit to a wall with spacing between the mounted element and the wall. Naturally, cantilevered forces are applied to such hardware. With such applications, it is advantageous to have structurally rigid and easily mounted hangers to secure utilities within a structure.
The present invention is directed to an offset hanger which is integrally formed from a metal sheet. The resulting formed product includes a retainer portion having a wall defining a sector of a cylinder. This sector is greater than 180xc2x0 to maintain a pipe or conduit enclosed therein. Two legs extend from the retainer with two mounting flanges extending laterally from the other end of the legs. Each leg has a longitudinally extending rib which is channel shaped in cross section. The deepest-most portion of the channel shaped rib extends tangentially to the retainer wall and to the mounting flanges. The unitary construction provides significant cantilever strength without requiring component assembly. Substantial side webs on the channel shaped ribs, flared edges on the retainer and a conventional attachment system may also be provided as advantageous features associated with the present invention.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide improved offset hangers. Other and further objects and advantages will appear hereinafter.